nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Agrimmonia
Agrimmonia Aiwaza (愛技 アグリムオニア), also referred to as just Agrimm for short, is a human and a major character in the Myouyo Project series. Appearance Agrimmonia has pale skin with dusty red eyes. She has long deep brunette hair in the himecut trim, with a prominent ahoge and a skull hair clip on one side. Agrimm wears a white shirt with dark burgundy shorts with a dusty red stripe across the rim and matching dark burgundy suspenders. She also wears a large cape which resembles a gakuran jacket, with an inner red hue diamond pattern. She wears brown thigh high socks cut in a chevron pattern at the rim, with dark burgundy shoes with a dusty red star clip on either side. Her outfit contains many golden round buttons on her cape and suspenders. She is also wearing a dusty red neck ribbon, dusty red glasses, and a skull accessory. In one picture, she can be seen in what is assumed to be an alternative outfit consisting of her hair tied in braids, with skulls and ribbons at the end, a much shorter cape, and larger bow, with white thigh high socks. Personality Agrimmonia is described as being an overzealous college student with an interest in the otherworldly. She is stated to be a little bit of an airhead, and can be super dense at times, but a fun person to be around. She is also called a nerd and a chuunibyou on some occasions. Background Nothing yet is known about Agrimmonia's background aside from the fact she is apparently a "master necromancer in training" and is trying to summon Cthulhu. She is also apparently a mangaka as of recently. Relationships Agrimmonia is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Licorice Mannheim Not much is known about Licorice and Agrimmonia's relationship, though the two seem to be friends at least. Agrimmonia has been shown saying "Can I have a kiss too?" and hugging Licorice, implying there may be affection between the two. Though Licorice doesn't seem very amused in these images, so it may be one-sided. Dhole Sometimes seen in pictures together, though their relationship is unclear. Agrimmonia is stated to be the one who summoned her, so Dhole is her loyal follower. Quotes * "Can I have a kiss too?" - Agrimmonia behind Licorice * "Hey. What the fuck is '''that?" - Agrimmonia talking about Taffy * "Indeed~" - Agrimmonia asserting both top energy and weeb energy Trivia * She is confirmed to be '''trans female. * Agrimmonia's name appears to be a pun on the flower genus Agrimonia with the word Grimm. ''Grimm can either be a reference to the writers Brothers Grimm, or Grim, meaning ''dark or cruel. * Aiwaza (愛技) literally means "Love Skill/''Love Craft''" possibly in reference to the writer H.P. Lovecraft. * Agrimmonia is shortsighted, as stated on Curiouscat. * Agrimmonia apparently has an AO3 (Archive of our own) account. Possibly implying she either reads or writes fan fiction. * Her ahoge is seen bouncing in images sometimes, possibly implicating it can move of its own will. * Her favorite alien is Cthulhu. * Her favorite hobby is writing. * Her Uchinokomato.me page states she is 18 years old. * Her birthday is August 20th, the same date as H.P Lovecraft. * Agrimmonia's place in the Myouyo Project may be a homage to Sumireko Usami from the Touhou Project series. * On Curiouscat, it was stated Agrimmonia's surname, Aiwaza, is not her real surname. Though it is a slight modification of her existing surname, possibly meaning it is similar. Gallery c71e1d629dbcc8eb36e98b4157520f52.png Ab46d2b7713853c2f5a3a85f09c9d786.png c562455ecf31ef1c997ab904a9d87463.png|A chibi Agrimmonia 09da25e572fc78ec1bd0085ed7cba158.png|An alternative outfit (?) 442c66156b2b41aa97d53b8526c3d86d.png fb680b5974180b9a7ab5d2ae8bf9f047.png nerdpowersactivate.png|Agrimmonia's Sugar Rush mode d53c252ce1c2978560f75c4314e69f05.png 4a716dcb3823e085af2d41335a3d9df7.png|Agrimmonia drawn in Moe Harukawa's style a7d8aacb529c459384b9521f502a8af7.png 62907122e4bc42b636533ae935a4f6db.png|"I like women how I like my coffee." d5cbd332bfd4c142c95ff74447c95109.png bdd51e734f1017e0b4792b046de7c78c.png 6e8429a567bfc9c57ce96e05dfe6ef2b.png|''it moves'' 1e866067360bac48b0098e9e1782f8d2.png 14da5cee18ba6f97fd0b4c9d2668d7f1.png|what is she drawing 65ee54628a497646166b4058c4ba8c9d.png Psg2.png humans2.png Wtfisthat.png Nernvastttr.png Nernvastttre.png 34tg34t34535.png Aclassic.png Myouyo-omikuji.png|The main Myouyo Project cast drawn in the ZUN art style Rth.png Squad.png 0cf7592ee8b7a56aa39041b22b72b0b5.png Bf322ef6a9db8f4376a26b4d30624648.png 0dd125f7c466cafa2363ef9f9b6ff814.png 682bf906eea57d11f77489cafe122fbe.png 1c725bd58082e6dd850125e179b835e0.png 5fc9df0747fd04a2cf79b48f9f9c798e.png 993b31d40963ddbfdc0713da02846fd8.png De7344d38b285650f7f12eb8c532b2a4.jpg 6079b0be5fea93cc15792e6b3ff34e34.png Acc50b98694051accc9579c02c87d4cb.png E8e60838c2d4c4f5624e499a5f7162a1.png F37e3a3dd252e0dea50527a902bbd9f8.png Ed200da0158f5449ca06844356bcd79a.png E86fa3bfe83a0e6c76f58fd10f2206ba.png 291c91f9846ba7cc3b557581e4215010.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/agrimm.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/128462 * https://toyhou.se/5422267.agrimmonia-aiwaza Category:Characters Category:Myouyo project Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Trans